Commanders of Chaos: Meeting
by MagicalDreams3
Summary: The first book in the Commanders of Chaos series. Follow Percy, Thalia and Nico as they leave Camp Half-Blood and meet Chaos.
1. Ch1: Prologue

**This is my first fanfic so please help me improve :)  
><strong>**  
>This story is inspired from all the other Chaos story. I am a new fanfic writer so please help me learn about <strong>

**btw what does OOC or OC or Mary Sue means?**

**disclaimer: PJO belongs to Rick Riordan not me ( just so you know so don't sue me for copyright )**

**Now the story! R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**Percy's pov**

Everyone forgot about me, Thalia and Nico as soon as that bastard _Mark_ and his 2 buddies Sam and Kevin

came. He was claimed by Poseidon, Sam by Hades, Kevin by Zeus and they went on a quest to kill a couple

of hellhounds and that's all. Normaly I couldn't care less but Sam and his friends has egos as big as this

planet. When they came back everyone loved them. It was like they saved Olympus. Then one day Chiron

came and told me that my mom and Paul died from a hellhound attack. I was devastated. I went to the beach

to calm down but what I saw made me even madder. Mark was making out with a blondie. I was about to

walk away when I heard something that caught my attention. I sneaked closer to hear more.

_"I love you Annabeth!"  
><em>_  
>"Me too Mark"<em>

_"Just dump percy I'm so much better than him" _said mark with a grin

_" yes I will later" answered Annabeth_

that was enough. I saw red. I came out of my hiding place. Annabeth stared at me in shock."I c-can explain

she stammered. " I know what I saw!" I screamed back "You were going to break up with me weren't you!"

then she got mad "Yes. Mark is better than you!" Mark was staring at me smugly. I was going to wipe that smile

off his face. I uncapped riptide and he narrowed his eyes at me. He took out his sword and we lunged at each

other. He was slower than me. I went around him and appeared behind him. By the time he turned arounded I

aready stabbed his thigh. He winced in pain and staggered back. I took this chance and disarmed him. I held

riptide next to his neck. His eyes widen. I took out a box from my pocket. I gave it to Annabeth who was staring

at us. She opened the box and her eyes widen. I capped riptide and left the beach heading toward my cabin with

tears streaming down my face. I didn't need to see it, I had already knowen what was in the box. It was a

beautifully carve silver ring with the words seaweed brain & wise girl 4ever carved in the inside. I was thinking

about this when I bumped into someone. I aplolgized and turned around to leave but I felt a hand on my

shoulders. " whoa, where are you going kelphead" I heard. I turned around and saw it was Thalia with Nico

next to her. I told them about what happened at the beach. " I can't believe Annabeth's nerve" growled Thalia

and Nico agreed with her. I was about to say something when the conch horn sounded. So we walked to the

dining pavilion together. When we walked in we heard Zues, Hades and my dad said that Mark, Sam and Kevin

were their favorite children. I felt as if my heart was being teared apart at that moment. Looking at Thalia and

Nico's faces they probably felt the same way. We looked at each other and a silent understanding passed

between us. We had to leave this place. There was nothing left for us here now. We left the dining pavilion

together and packed our things. We met at the top of the hill and took one last look at this place and hoped

that this would be the last time we saw it.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? 742 words! My first story so be nice and review;)<strong>


	2. We destroy a Museum in Washington DC

Sorry** everyone but the laptop I'm using is not in English and my Microsoft is really old so bear with me. Also my teachers bombing me with homework and I have to do a lab report and 9 book responses. My mom doesn't let me use my laptop past 7 so it's hard for me to update. Anyway sorry for making you hear me rant. Oh yeah btw I was too lazy to check what the museum that Percy destroyed in the Titan's Curse so I'm just calling it the Aircraft Museum. I changed the summary and the title of the story a bit so check it for any errors of any kind. I type as carefully as I could. **

**Disclaimer: My name is not Rick Riordan so of course I don't own PJO **

**Now enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 2**

**We ****destroy ****the ****Museum ****in ****Washington ****DC-**_again_

**Percy's pov:**

I was exhausted. We were in Washington DC and were being chased by hellhounds all the way here. We barely had any time to rest. After all three kids of _them_ attract lots of monsters. Especially three kids of the elder and most powerful three. Now, you're probably wondering who _they _are. Well _they_ is what we call the Olympians now. We had gotten over feeling sad being betrayed by the gods. Instead now we feel anger. We were never going to help them again if this is how they repay us. I was thinking about this when suddenly Thalia stopped moving.

"Why did you stop?" I asked

I saw here staring at something. Then I noticed that we were in Washington DC. We had been here before when we were on a quest to save Annabe— I mean _her_.

"Why did we stop?" Asked a irritated Nico

Then I remembered. He wasn't with us when we went on the quest. We told him and he looked sad and mad at the same time. Sad, because this was the quest that he lost his sister and mad because he lost his sister to save _her_ who would end up betraying us too.

"I can't believe that she would betray you after you saved her life and done all that for her."said Thalia

"Me too"agreed Nico

"Yeah" I answered them "Let's hurry up and leave this place"

"ok " they answered

In case you're wondering where we're going, the answer is nowhere. We were just wandering around the US getting stronger and perfecting our skills along the way. So far I learned many new moves. I can sense the moisture in the air and so if I concentrate I can draw the moisture out of the air and make it into water. Also I can manipulate water into such a intent that I can turn water into ice and do many other things, with and without water. We progressed a lot since we left CHB probably because now we're on our own with nobody to help us and nowhere safe from the monsters. It was a code of survival; get stronger or die a horrible and painful demi-god death.

We were looking at the buildings when I heard a growl. Wait, a growl?I turned around and found myself face to face with the hellhounds that we had lost a while ago. Correction, I found myself face to face with the hellhounds that we _thought_ we had lost a while ago. Apparently I wasn't the only one who heard the growl because Thalia and Nico were looking at it too. We were about to fight it when more hellhounds appeared. There was no way we could take on this many hellhounds alone. With our new powers we might be able to but we were hungry and were planning to find something to eat here.

"Run into the Aircraft Museum!"I shouted

We ran into the museum like maniacs but hey, if you had hellhounds that want to rip you apart and eat you for dinner, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't care how you look like. When the visitors and guards saw us they all panicked and started running. We stopped running in a large room and turned around to face to monsters.

"Spread out"I yelled even though there's no and Nico pretty much already know what to had been in many life and death situations since we left spread out and the monsters had a hard time picking which one of us they would concentrate got the job of distracting them which he was doing pretty well at.

"Hey you big and ugly mass of fur!"Shouted Nico at the hellhounds

The hellhounds all turned and face they were distracted, me and Thalia sneaked up to the silently started killing the plan was going perfectly until I sneezed by accident. The monsters immediately turned around and looked at me and Thalia. Then the biggest one which I guess is the leader barked and we started didn't need to speak dog to understand that it means "kill them all!"

While running me and Nico threw anything that wasn't locked down at the hellhounds but it didn't do much except make them angrier. While we were doing this Thalia was shooting arrows at the hellhounds making them turn into dust.

Soon only the leader hellhound was left. I charged at the hellhound with riptide in my hand. I swiped its claw at me but I dodged and plunged riptide into its body. It exploded into dust.

"Come on. We might as well as get the food at the museum restaurant since we're here." I said trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Why did you just had to sneeze?"Thalia shouted at me all the way to the restaurant.

Nico looked at me with pity "Dude, I feel bad for you" he whispered to me.

Easy for him to say when he's not the on being yelled at.

We ate any food we could find. We smashed vending machines for snacks and drinks and dumped it all into our knapsacks. We took any money lying around too. Basically we took whatever we wanted. We didn't get into any trouble since the mortals were all too busy panicking to care. I swear I even hear someone scream "Giant mutant wolves are coming to eat us all!"

We left quickly since when didn't want to get in trouble with the police for raiding the vending machines. As we head toward the train station to take a train to Virginia (don't ask me why. We just felt like it) I took one last look at Washington DC and at all the Mayhem we had cause. Police sirens were wailing and reporters were asking people what happened.

I had destroyed the Aircraft museum _again_.

**I thought I would write Percy, Thalia and Nico's adventure before they meet Chaos but don't worry I know what I am doing. I got this somehow planned out more or less. Besides this is just book one in the series. This book will be about their adventure and how it led them into meeting Chaos. I hope I don't disappoint you readers and sorry for not updating. I was busy. This book would be like 10 to 20 chapters. Probably not 20 maybe 15?We'll see.**

**Review please!**


End file.
